Liberation
by Hela's Hand
Summary: Alternate Universe of both. Harry didn't know what Splicers, Eve, or Rapture was. All he knows is that his friends are in the city with him. He'll find them and they'll go back to the surface. But his 'hero' complex might get in the way as he find those that need help. Will he play Ryan and Atlas' chess game, or will he leave the city to burn beneath the sea.
1. Chapter 1

**Arthur's Note** – I wanted to do a crossover using BioShock with another genre, but I didn't know if I could do it right. So this is a test run.

**Warnings** – Same as the game: blood and gore, language, etc. Also, this is AU of the first BioShock and AU of the Potter books. Meaning, the only form of Magic that'll be used are Plasmids. Think of this of more as a blend of BioShock and Harry Potter than 'Boom', Rapture exist in Harry Potter universe.

I know some might not like it but, like I wrote above, this is a guinea pig for another world that has a similar road. (I Compared them like apple and oranges. Both are fruits, can be either sour or sweet, and have skin and seeds. But they are completely different [I almost sound smart there] ).

**Disclaimer** – I own nothing but the laptop I type in. For those who haven't read my past work, I keep things from my readers. Everything will not be handed to you on a silver platter, or a platter at all.

However, though I like for my readers to guess what happened to get to that point, I might leave stuff out or have things too hard for casual readers to guess. Ask and I'll either incorporate it into the next chapter or PM you.

Also, I have no Beta and I suck at grammar. Just a heads up.

Chatter over, onto Liberation.

*** ~ "Where to look if you've lost your mind?" – Bernard Malamud ~ ***

He groaned at the pounding noise above him, followed by his aunt screaming.

"I'm awake," he managed to say through his pounding headache.

_"Holy shit, you're alive?"_

Harry opened his eyes at the muffled, unfamiliar voice. He looked at his blurred surroundings, "who's – "

_"No time. You have less than a minute before that splicer bust through the bathysphere."_

Harry heard more screaming and pounding, followed by something that sounded like electricity crackling. He quickly searched for his missing glasses, then put them on. He could see through the cracks the glass door and rammed into it. He fell and bumped his chin on the hard ground.

_"Find something to bash the bitch's skull in, quick!"_

Harry quickly got up and turned around, looking at the bloody, masked woman on top of the sphere. The woman jumped towards him, blades poised to strike. He quickly rolled to the side and his eyes caught the charred corpse at the ground, a wrench in its hand. He heard the woman yell gibberish at him as he ran for it.

He gave a hard tug to get it out of the corpse's fingers and swung it at the woman's head. The mask came off and he saw the almost normal, slightly fat, bloody face.

"I leave you speechless, little boy?"

Harry barely dodged her swipe and hit her with the wrench repeatedly. Her body hit the linoleum, her blades falling from her grasp.

_"Good work, buck. Now, come get the radio before the bathysphere leaves."_

Harry stared at the body before stepping away from her and going back to the sphere, staring at the carved fish's open mouth for a door. He glanced inside the cramped space and noticed the radio right beside him. He took it and moved out of the doorway.

"Who are you?" he asked.

An old picture slid into the radio, about twenty years old, and showing its age on the sides. The man in the photo was either in his early forties or late thirties, with a wolfish face, slightly curly hair, and a neatly trimmed beard.

_"The question is, buck, who are you?"_

"My name is Harry...Porter...?"

_"Oh Crap, I knew it. You've got brain damage...Alright, there is something that I'm going to ask you to do, but you won't like it."_

"...What?"

_"I need you to look for a first aid kit and a machine called Gatherer's Garden first. You're going to have to trust me on this, buck."_

"I don't even know your name."

_"Call me Black, everyone else does. Oh, and loot her while you're at it, buck. You're going to need the money."_

Harry looked down at the woman, purposely looking away from her face and he bent down to search her. He found some American dollars, and a weird tape thing.

_"It's an Accu–Vox. Just push the right bottom button and you can listen to it. But I suggest you get to a better area first. This place is too dark for my liking."_

Harry looked around, noticing a large streak of light on the ground. He followed it to the only window in the room. He walked over and looked outside.

Buildings as far as he would see stood tall and proud in the water. Every window had lights, and tubes were connected to each building.

_'It looks like Atlantis,'_ he thought, then found himself glancing at the bloody corpse behind him.

"What is this place?"

_"I'll give you story time later, buck. Go now, before more splicers come running."_

Harry looked down as the picture scrolled away. He turned the radio over and found a clip.

Just as he finished putting the radio on his belt, he heard something hiss. He turned to watch the door close and the 'bathysphere' dive up. He looked out the window to watch it float away.

_"We'll find another one,"_ Black said. _"Don't worry about that. Just go, buck." _

Harry turned and started to walk down the dark walkway, looking around when he heard voices. When they started to quiet, he asked, "why are you helping me?"

_"You got the bathysphere to work, didn't you?"_

"I...no. My friend...?"

_"Hold on, friend? Someone else came down with you? I might be able to find them from the cameras I hacked. Boy or girl?"_

Harry looked at the hole, then pushed the planks away. He crawled under it, "both."

_"...Both? He was a..."_

"No, there's two, I think..."

_"You know what, just focus on getting the first aid kit and Plasmid, okay buck?"_

"Plasmid?"

_"You'll see when you get to a Gatherer's Garden."_

He heard the radio click, then it was silent. Harry finished crawling through the hole and stood up. The room was well lit, with a metal door to his right and a burning staircase to his left.

_"Is your daddy – "_ Harry turned quickly at the child voice, his hand steady as he held the wrench.

_"Wait a minute, buck. That's a Gatherer's Garden, you don't want to go breaking that."_

Harry took a deep breath, "okay, now what?"

_"Well, since you don't have to worry about any security cameras right now, look for a health station nearby."_

"It'll have a red cross?"

_"Yeah. Wait, you found one already?"_

"It's next to the burning staircase."

_"...Well quite gawking and break it for the first aid! Jeez, is All of your brain damaged?"_

Harry frowned.

He walked up to the station and hit it until it broke and two first aids fell out. He picked them up and put them in his jacket as he moved away from the fire. He went to the other staircase and climbed it while looking at the old posters on the walls.

He walked into the archway and noticed the vending machine. Two little girls shined their frozen smile at him. He walked up to the machine, holding his wrench up as it made noise.

_"Relax, buck, I'm paying for your first injection."_

A large bottle of red glowing liquid came out, along with a syringe. Harry stared at it, "you want me to inject myself?"

_"We don't have time for your brain to heal the normal way. Not if you have friends down here."_ Harry took the syringe and bottle. _"Fill it almost to the brim, inject yourself, then quickly take one of the first aids and put the bandages around your head before you pass out. I know how crazy it sounds, buck."_

Harry stared at the bottle for a moment before filling the syringe with the glowing liquid and injecting himself. He tried not to scream as his blood became acid.

_"Quiet down, it's just your genetic code being rewritten. Put the bandages around your head, buck."_

Harry bit down on his lip as he took one of the kits out of his jacket. He opened it and took one of the rolls inside. He started wrapping it around his head as his cracked vision blurred.

_"Now, get off the burning..."_

Black's voice drifted off as his vision started blinking out of focus. He closed the kit and started making his way down the stairs before stopping. He felt the stiff edges on his back as he stared at the cracked ceiling blackening.

*** ~ "A single event can awaken within us a stranger totally unknown to us. To live is to be slowly born." – Antoine de Saint–Exupéry ~ ***

Sorry about the cliffhanger. I hate it as much, if not more, than you.

I didn't read the other fics that are here (should have for research) because I literally came up with the idea a few days ago so if this is similar to the others, I apologize.

The story is going to contain BioShock and influences from BioShock: Infinite's trailer. I haven't played BioShock 2 so that won't be here.

**When to Expect the Next One** – Maybe as soon as a few days, maybe in a week and a half, depends.

Even if only one person reads this, I'll be happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note** – Right, my faults are beginning to show.

The only 'magical' aspects are the Plasmids: Incinerate, Telekinesis, etc. Harry doesn't have magic (no Deus Ex Machina for you, buddy!)

Warnings and Disclaimer same as before. Except this warning that's more of a 'well duh': Character deaths.

I bet you are wondering why I have Riddle Jr. as a character. Well...

Onto Liberation!

**4/4/13 About what Guest said **– I didn't know there was a book, so I didn't know Andrew Ryan was Russian and/or German. To save face, though, I'll try to come up with an excuse...

(He's an immigrant who came here and rose from poverty – I got it!) He didn't have an accent in the game (kinda sounded like he did when he was really angry), so Black would assume he's an American (like I did). There, dodged a bullet.

**4/16/13 About Prongs and update** – *adjusts collar* Whoops...(Damn my non existing editing skills). Expect the next chapter maybe before next Tuesday (one scene is making the chapter just Not **Work**!)

*** ~ "If I could wake up in a different place, at a different time, could I wake up as a different person?" – Chuck Palahniuk ~ ***

"...popped...Adam..."

"I...my..."

"...son...rules...Damn!"

_"How do...that...sons of...Wake...already!...my day...stay...you hear..."_

**"**_**...Bubbles...glowing...wait...don't...angel soon...on Mr. B..."**_

_"...lucky...Jeez...Time to...up!...Harry...you...up, you son of a Bitch!"_

Harry felt his heart jerk in his chest as he shot up, "what!...what happened?"

_"The plasmids knocked you out, that's all. Now make your way to the Medical wing, I think I found your friends."_

"...friends?"

_"You said – don't tell me it didn't – "_

Black's words were driven from his mind as he remembered his friend's faces, "Ron, Hermione!"

_"Quiet you dolt!"_

Harry ignored him as he stood up, feeling his left hand twitch. Everything around him was blurred and cracked, like he was underwater in a submarine.

_"You _are_ underwater, buck. It's those glasses. Take them off and you'll see better."_

Harry hesitated before taking them off slowly, consciously aware of the odd buzzing sounds near his ear. He could see everything clearly, from the burning staircase to his right to the flying, sputtering thing next to him.

_"That's my bot," _Black said, _"sent him when you passed out. Good thing I did, too. Not even two hours down here and you already survived an encounter with three splicers. Not to mention the Big Daddy. Which reminds me, would you kindly deactivate Moony so he could gain his health back?"_

Harry looked up at the bot and noticed the apple crate attached to it, a paw print drawn on it. He started to reach his hand up and the bot lowered itself. "How do I deactivate it?"

_"See the red button I labeled 'Deactivate'?"_

Harry frowned at his sarcastic tone, looking for the button. He found and pushed it, watching the bot float down to the floor. "Now, would _you_ kindly tell me what this place is?"

_"Don't we have an attitude? Fine, I'll tell you. It was a Utopia for a man called..."_

"Called?"

_"Hold your damn horses, I'm checking to make sure my jammer was working. We do Not need that man on our asses..._

_Alright, an American by the name of Andrew Ryan wanted to make a place where people could enjoy the fruits of their labor. Competition would be widely accepted and no man would be held down by the weak. Nice concept, grabbed me and my friends' attention, that's for damn sure._

_Then, as the competitions rose and we started expanding more and more, people started getting more and more greedy. Riots started to break out and people started following a man named Frank Fontaine. Bastard's son of a whore..._

_Then Ryan had to shut down all the bathyspheres and leave us normal folk to defend ourselves against the splicers, even though some of us never joined Fontaine in the first place. We weren't stupid. Well, Prongs could be a little stupid..."_

Harry didn't miss the fact that Black almost spat out the men's names, and how the last name was spoken with light affection. "Prongs?"

_"Yeah, can't remember his real name it's been so long. Had to practically stuff him in the damn submarine, bugger wouldn't let me, Art, and Molls distract the splicers..."_

Harry waited while Black drifted off, looking around as he felt his left hand flex open.

The fire seemed to grow a bit, but was thankfully staying on the other staircase. He heard electricity crackling and turned. A switch or something was broken, no doubt leaving the door shut for eternity.

_"Moony should be healed by now,"_ Black suddenly said.

Harry waited for him to say something else, but he went back to being silent. He bent down to the bot and pushed the other button, jumping when a hatch opened.

_"Oh, that's what I forgot...Okay, put your finger inside the opened tube and hold still."_

Harry looked at the hole before putting his finger inside. He felt a prick on his finger, then the bot gave a whirled sound and turned on.

He pulled his finger out and noticed the red dot, "it took my blood."

_"He now recognizes you. He won't self destruct when you try to activate or try to pick him up."_

"Why didn't he destruct before? Not that I'm complaining..."

_"Because I put him on temporary rescue. Now, enough talking and get to medical before your friends leave the area."_

"Which way is medical?"

_"Through that door."_

Harry looked at the sparking pad, "I don't think that door works anymore."

_"Just hit it with your lightning."_

"Lightning?"

_"Did you even see your left hand, Buck?"_

Harry felt his hand tingle as he brought it up. Large blue veins were like branches on his arm and hand, electricity sparking from his fingers.

_"We wasted too much time with story telling, just use the instinct you now have and shock it."_

His fingers seemed to twitch at the word 'shock'.

_'Instincts,'_ he thought as he raised his hand to the pad. He felt the air crackle near his face as he curled his fingers before spreading them. The blue lightning hit the pad and the door clicked.

Harry went through the door and into the clear tube.

He noticed the fishes swim as he walked down the walkway, hearing moaning sounds coming from somewhere. He started to look around, trying to find the whale that was making that noise.

_"That's not a whale, buck. That's a Big Daddy. See him over there with the Little Sister in the other tunnel over there?"_

Harry looked at the other tube, seeing a girl skip as a large man in a diving suit followed behind her, his footsteps loud and vibrating the walls of his tube.

Harry felt a shiver of fear as he saw the Big Daddy, hearing his wailing moans rumbled in his head.

_"Don't let him spook you, he'll only attack you if you threaten the Little Sister. But if we can get your friends now and get to a bathysphere, we won't have a need for the Adam."_

Harry watched the two disappear further down the tube, but he still heard the Big Daddy. He turned and continued down the tube.

He read the sign and walked into the medical center.

_"God – Fuck Me!"_

Harry looked around for anything that could have heard that, "what's going on, Black?"

_"Your friends went into an area that I don't have blocked. You'll be alone while I create a distraction."_

"Distraction? For Ryan?"

The radio clicked off. The mad mutterings of splicers seem to intensify in the silence.

Harry gripped his wrench tight as he walked further inside.

The bot seemed to be following orders as it flew through what had to be the funeral wing. Harry followed the bot cautiously, hearing the splicers up ahead.

"Come on, dear, just a little."

"No, it's mine!"

"Damn it, woman! Open the _Fucking _Door!"

Harry glanced down the blood smeared hall, then slipped past as his hand gave an involuntary twitched.

The bot led him to a room that had a trail of spilt oil on the ground. Harry watched the bot duck under a hole and into an office room. He glanced at the fighting splicers before quickly sneaking into the room.

He stayed crouched as he saw another jar in a busted Gatherer's Garden and picked it up, somehow knowing it was Incinerate.

He opened the top and drank it without thinking. He put the empty bottle on the ground as he felt the power of fire inside his body. He closed his eyes and mentally reached for the flame.

Harry tried not to make a sound as his hand lit on fire, his fingertips burning like coals.

_"Damn,"_ he heard Black suddenly say, _"it wasn't Telekinesis. Still good though..."_

Harry tried really hard not to jump at his voice, "where are my friends now?"

_"They look to be making their way to Fontaine's Fishery in Neptune. Your girl really can rig the bathysphere, can't she? Anyway, I'll try to contact them again, see if I can't get them to stay in one place."_

The radio clicked off and Harry calmed his racing heart. He listened to the splicers talk in the next room.

"Jesus loves me, yes he – "

"There's someone new in town..."

"My poor Mary, so cold..."

Harry glanced out the office window, _'they sound like real people. Only more insane and bloodthirsty.' _

He stood up slightly from his crouching position and turned to light the oil on fire.

He tried not to move as he saw the knelt splicer. He was about a foot away from him, slightly shaded eyes staring straight into his own.

Harry squeezed his wrench lightly, the intelligence in the splicer's eyes stopping him from attacking.

The splicer tilted his head at him, the mask causing him to appear hollow.

He held his left hand up as the splicer suddenly jumped and hanged on the ceiling before crawling into a large air vent.

Harry kept his hand up for a long while before he lowered it.

He turned and went through the hole, wincing as he heard a splicer spot him. He quickly went back into the room and set the oil on fire with his hand, wincing at the sounds of their screams and the bullets from the bot.

Once it was quiet, he went through the hole and out of the funeral wing.

He waited to see if the bot would move as he waited for Black to check back in once they were out.

After a while, he started to get the urge to explore the area, not helped when his eyes wandered to the unnamed wing.

His fingers flexed and he walked into the wing, hearing the bot follow close behind.

It was as damaged as the other wing, the blood he kept trying to avoid looking at smeared on the walls in an arch pattern. He tried not to think of the reason why as he ventured further into the wing.

He went into each room he could, finding bottles of alcohol and cigaret packs lying around.

In one room, he found a syringe of blue liquid and felt something telling him it was for injections. He put it in his jacket and continued scavenging.

He found a few more Accu–Vox and remembered the first one he got. He pushed play and listened while he searched, wincing at the sound of a New Years party going wrong.

The next few wasn't much better. A scientist's telling her story about the new 'project' she was trying to do, before she had to relinquish it to a man called Steinman.

Harry could hear the slow decent into madness in the scientist's voice and how he talked to the 'project', calling him 'ordinary looking' and 'disgusting to look upon'. He shivered when he heard the scientist say his final words before the box cut off.

_"I'll mold him to be perfect. The Adonis Aphrodite will yearn and be pleased with."_

Harry took the box and put it in a crate, shivering again.

He reached the end of the corridor and noticed the number lock next to the last door. He bent to examine it and saw the hack button. He pushed it and a plate slid up next to it. He glanced at the options and decided to manually hack.

He opened the tiles and created a path to the bottom with the tubes. He pushed the button and watched the liquid flow to the bottom. It gave a loud 'ding' and the plate slid down. He went inside the opened door slowly, wrench ready.

His eyes were immediately drawn to the large glass in front of him, a white sign on the top of the glass.

'Don't bother the specimen,' he read.

Harry walked up and looked through the foggy glass, placing his hands to block the single bright light. He saw a neatly made bed and equipment in the dark.

He saw something move inside, walking towards the glass. Harry backed up as it walked closer, ready to attack if it broke through the glass.

"...Holy..." he heard himself say as he stared.

_"What is it?"_

Harry ignored Black's voice as he leaned closer, "can you hear me?"

_"Of course I...Who you talking to, buck?"_

The young boy inside tilted his head slightly, before nodding his head once.

_"Buck!"_

The boy looked down as his radio, his eyes narrowing a bit in confusion. "It's a little kid."

_"A splicer?"_

"No," Harry told him. "I don't think he is."

_"You don't think?"_

He took the radio from his belt and showed it to the boy. He leaned forward and put his hands over his eyes as he studied it through the glass.

"He seems calm."

The boy leaned back and stared at him, then looked to the side. He brought up a hand and pushed his finger on the glass, pulled back, and pushed again.

Harry looked behind him.

A large computer was against the side wall, a large keyboard and a few monitors connected to it.

_"It's either one of Tenenbum's experiments or Steinman's,"_ he heard Black say. _"Leave it alone and go find your friends."_

Harry looked back to the boy behind the glass. He stared into his eyes, "hold on, I'll get you out."

_"Harry,"_ Black warned as he went to the computer, _"you don't know what it is. It could kill you as soon as you let it out."_

Harry ignored him looked at all the buttons, feeling his brain took over.

He typed on the keyboard and pushed a few of the buttons. He heard a hissing sound and the door sliding open. Harry turned to watch the little boy walk out.

He had to be about four, with a thin build and a cherub face. Dark, serious eyes studied him for a moment before they locked onto his.

Harry bent a bit and held out his right hand, "hi. My name's Harry."

The boy looked at his outstretched hand before grasping it with his cold hands. He gave it a short shake before putting his hand back to his side.

"...Do you have a name?"

"No."

Harry stared at his quick answer, "...alright." He stood straight, looking at the door he came in. "Stay close to me, okay."

The boy didn't seem to like that, "I'll be fine on my own."

"Not against the splicers, and whatever else is down here."

The boy stared at him for a long time, his face shrouded.

He finally gave a short nod before his face silently told him to start walking.

*** ~ "In any moment of decision, the best thing you can do is the right thing. The worst thing you can do is nothing." – Theodore Roosevelt ~ ***

Please forgive me for any mistakes, I've got a slight fever going on (stupid weather, going from hot to finger numbing cold in a snap).

**Fun Fact** – While trying to have a suspenseful mood in the room (bad move, since I progressively get more fightened and paranoid the more the sun goes down), I couldn't get the Saints Row the Third DLC song out of my head.

So while typing Harry and the Splicer, this song was in my head: 'Bounce like my checks did, back in the day.'

I tried to make the scene creepy, but damn that amazing song made it difficult.


End file.
